Komajiro
is a Rank D Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Komajiro evolves into Komiger starting at level 35. As of Yo-Kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls, it evolves into Komiger at Level 33. Appearance Komajiro is a Komainu who more closely resembles a shiba inu. His fur is ochre-colored with a cream patch around his muzzle and stomach; his inner-ears and tail are a darker shade of ochre. He has light blue eyes and brown swirls on his cheeks and hips. Similar to his brother, he has long, brown, flaming eyebrows which resemble Hitodama flames. He also carries a blue pouch adorned with a swirl pattern. Personality Komajiro is similar to Komasan in that he's curious and optimistic. Though unlike his brother he adapts much quicker to urban life to the point that it renders Komasan a tad jealous. He picks up city lingo, smartphone skills, and even manages to become a DJ at a nightclub where he adopts the nickname of KJ, gets a girlfriend and still expects more from his brother. Despite being more skilled than his brother he still sees Komasan as impressive and inspirational to him. He and Komasan live together in a small house and the pair regularly go out on adventures around the city and beyond. Relationships Komasan Komajiro is Komasan's twin brother. He looks up to Komasan and supports in him in his endeavors. However, he adapts to the city more quickly than his sibling, giving Komasan a reason to worry. Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan Koma Mom Inaho and USApyon Peckpocket, Cupistol, and Snaggly During ''Yo-Kai Watch Busters the three were shown to be part of Komajiro's band. Abilities and Powers Komajiro's Yo-kai Cam tip implies that whomever he inspirits can't seem to find what they're looking for. In the anime Komajiro is mainly featured in the mini-corners with Komasan, although appear in Nate's segments. Game Data Evolution Stats | medal = Pretty | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |90|Thunder|All enemies| Calls down lightning upon his opponents.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Komajiro appears inside the Old Mansion behind the Rank D Watch Lock (Blossom Heights). He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Pink Coin. Yo-Kai Watch 2 Komajiro can be found with the D Rank Watch under cars and blue vending machines, in Blossom Heights. He also can be found in some "Gate of Whimsy" (Toys iZ We). Quotes * Loafing: "Yikes!" Trivia * He is voiced by Alicyn Packard. * In the Portuguese dub he speaks with a Minho accent. Origin Like Komasan, Komajiro is based on a komainu. Specifically, he makes up the other half of a typical pair of komainu statues. Name Origin "Komajirō" is a combination of komainu and , a male given name that translates as "second eldest son". In other languages * Japanese: コマじろう Komajirō * Spanish: Komajiro * French: Komajiro * German: Komajiro * Italian: Komajiro * Portuguese (Brazil): Komacão * Korean: 황멍이 Hwangmeongi * Chinese: 哥瑪次郎 (HK) or 小石次郎 (TW) * Thai: * Arabic:كوماجيرو Category:Charming Tribe Category:Rank D Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dog Yo-kai